The Chocobo head
by 03fazfai
Summary: Serah Farron has gone to gaia to get over snow. Serah did not expect to falling in love in a delivery boy who head looks like a chocobo.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first story I not very good at writing I though I would give in a go I though it would be a fun challenge. Any Way this will be a Serah and Cloud fan fiction was inspired to write this after reading the boy in the bookstore really love that story. That story has influence me to write this story. I hope I do a decent job any comment on my writing would be appreciated any like or dislike and how I can improve would be amazing. I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy VIII they belong to square enix. I hope you enjoy the story

* * *

Chapter 1

Serah had finally arrived at midgar after so many hours she was tired and could not wait to get to a hotel and go to sleep. Serah had just got out of the ship that flew her from cocoon to midgar. She had got up and stretched her legs, sitting down for hours have numbed her legs.

Serah exit the ship and though "so this is midgar never though the shinra building was that big" Staring in amazement at the tallest building with all of the different cores that were numbed from 1-8.

Serah had asked for direction to sector 7 the person had told her to be careful going down to that area because of all the thieves and criminals live down there, Serah just brush it aside and made her down to sector seven. She notice how half on the buildings were destroyed wondering what could have happen down here brushing that aside she spotted a hotel and eagerly made here way towards it with her luggage in hand thinking about the nice warm bed.

Serah entered the hotel and first thing she noticed was the door for the entrances look degraded, she continues to move forwards towards the front desk and notice on the walls the wallpaper is peeling off revealing plaster on the walls and the carpet looked really mouldy with fungus growing on it careful not to step on it Serah makes her way to the front desk. The hotel manager that stood at the desk look in his forties it was obvious he had never had a bath in his life, his hair was full of dandruff Serah could not tell what colour his hair was, his shirt was full on food stains Serah guess the red stain was from ketchup. He had a name tag on Joe

"good morning I am Joe how many I help you" he said smiling which gave Serah Goosebumps his teeth were all black and yellow they were really rotten. Serah just smiled

"I need a room with a bed, wardrobe and a toilet how much do you charge a day". "200 gils a night", Joe replied instantly

"okay here is 1400 gils for a week" Serah said. "Thank you here is your room key".

Serah took the room key thanked the manager and went upstairs to her room carrying her luggage up a flight of stairs "boy great service" Serah said sarcastically.

Serah finally made it to her hotel room opening the door and was shocked to see the hotel was not too bad there was a clean bed, a wardrobe and a clean toilet. "Why the room is so clean yet downstairs looks horrible" Serah though puzzled she brushed it aside putting her luggage down she collapse on the bed "let me sleep god am I tired from all that travelling" Serah fading to into a deep sleep.

* * *

I hope you had enjoyed it if not can you please tell me how I can improve the story thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone well here it is chapter 2 and i am surprise some people like the first chapter which makes me happy thank all you that read and review the first chapter for me i hope this is a improvement over the first one thank you to koryandrs, Serif3289, cloudfarron for reviewing my story and helping me to improve. Well hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

Serah had woken up in the morning thanks to the birds chirping, checking her mobile phone for the time it was 8:00 clock and she immediately got out of bed and stretching her legs.

_`Good morning world`_

Serah went to the bathroom strip off all her clothes and went in to have a shower; she stood there letting the hot water take care of her bodily hygiene's getting rid of all the dirt and sweat she had obtain from her long travel from cocoon to midgar.

Serah exited the bathroom and had a towel wrap around her wasted once she had finished and felt nice and clean, she went to her luggage to take out some clothes to wear.

_`Which clothes should I wear today? Come on Serah just pick something this pink one look cute but the red look flash I just not sure what to wear. _

Serah had debated for half an hour to decide which clothes she wanted to wear she ended up wearing a plain white tank top, with pink skirt, pink thing high leggings, pink anklets boots and had a bag wrap around her leg to carry here mobile phone, money and various other items.

Serah went back to bathroom to fix her hair in the signature ponytail on the side of her head. She took some jewellery from her luggage and was tempted to wear it when she came across the necklace she got from snow from there engagement which brought back painfully memories, she buried it at the bottom of her clothes in the luggage.

_`come on don't let that upset you remember you came here to get away from everything that snow had put you through in cocoon`_

Serah decided to shrugged it of and not let it ruin her day; she left her jewellery back in the luggage making sure she had locked it securely.

_`What the heck am I going to do today I don't have a map of this area and don't know anything about midgar, Serah your officially an idiot next time you run off to another planet remember to research the place you go to before you run off `_

Serah stomach growled sighing in defeat _`Well first things first I should get something to eat, I cannot believe I had to talk to that manager again he gives me the creeps guess I have no choice`. _

Serah exited her room making sure her door was secured and she had her key in her bag, she went downstairs and spotted a bellboy

_`Oh my God he has a bath, has normal colour teeth and is wear a neatly pressed uniform I though all the employees would be as unhygienic as the manager and not know what clean clothes look like, focus Serah`_

Serah went to the bellboy making sure to avoid from stepping on the fungus on the ground. Serah approached the bellboy and smiled. The bellboy returned the smile back to Serah.

` How may I help you Madame` smiled the bellboy

` Um yes I am new in town I would like to know if there any area I can visit that has amazing breakfast and a place I can explore as well?`

The bellboy paused for a moment and then responded ` well there is a place called seven heaven that makes amazing breakfast, lunch and dinner its located in the city of edge there is also some historic place there as well`

` Okay um I don't know how to get there`

` To get there first you exit this building`

_`Of course`, _Serah thought

`Then you just take a left go through an alley pass some shops you know when you pass a bookstore, keep going straight and you will see a bus stop the 123 will that you straight to edge`.

`Thank you for you help`

`Not a problem Madame have a good day` smiled the bellboy.

`Thank You` Serah replied

The bellboy held the door opened for her as she exited the building. The sun was shining bright today the ray where reflect on her clothes making them sparkle while walking down the path way she saw a few people who were eying her and whispering something, she picked up the pace and walked faster ignoring them.

Serah finally made it to the alley `finally made it to the alley stupid building looking all the same, getting lost is no fun`.

Serah saw a few shops and would occasionally look through the window to see if there was anything interesting, the owner of the bookstore didn't take to kindly to Serah face be pressed against the glass and winded up chasing her down the alley with a hardback cover of Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix, Serah finally lost the owner after ten minutes of run around.

`Crazing owner someone should hit him with a book he got one too many screw loose in his head`, Serah was panting she finally made it to the bus stop.

Serah had sat on the bus after waiting ten minutes her stomach was growling quite violent that all the passengers were staring at her, she just smiled at everyone _`quiet you stop making a big scene_`, silencing her stomach.

Serah looked out the window of the bus _` wow there are so many reactors out here, Oh my God is that a Chocobo but wait Chocobo don't ride a motorcycle and what is that weird glow coming from the ground, wow Serah I know your hungry but stop imaging weird things`,_ brushing that aside she keep staring at the window.

Finally after half an hour she had arrived at edge and had to get help from a few people to find where the bar was finally after twenty minutes she had found the bar _` so this is seven heaven I am so hungry I hope they have plenty of food_`, Serah was imaging eggs, bacon, butter toast with baked beans and some nice tea as well, Serah woke up from her fantasy when she notice she was drooling wiping it off she walked toward the door she reached for the handle of the door and pause _` I have to be insane coming to a bar, well it to little to late I am already here and I am going to get some breakfast`,_ feeling confident Serah pushed open the door and walked inside the bar. 

* * *

Well i hope you enjoyed the chapter i put serah thoughs in a different font so hopefully you could tell when she was and wasnt thinking dont forget to review and give me feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is the third chapter i hope you enjoy it. i also have some news i will be on holiday for a couple of weeks i hope this long chapter will make up for this i will be posting the next chapter when i come back on the 18th of November. so i hope you like this chapter and please review it as well.

* * *

Chapter 3

Serah had entered the bar called seven heaven she was surprised how clean and organised it was. Serah approach a table and saw here reflection on the table

"This place is complete empty then again its only 10:30 and people will mostly likely come in later"

Serah continued walking until she reached the bar counter, she took a seat on one of the bar stools and spotted a bell. She rang the bell and waited patiently for an answer.

"I will be there in a couple of minutes" a woman said

"Okay I will wait here take your time I not in a hurry" Serah answered back.

Serah was bored so she was just looking around the bar to get a good look at everything the bar offered trying not to miss a single detail. There were about thirty tables, each had four chairs that were neatly tuck inside the tables. The roof was painted in a bright blue color and the wall were painted in a thick wooden brown colour which gave the place a nice atmosphere like when your in the woods looking at the clear blue sky a peaceful place. There is also a pool table which was in the corner of the bar making sure not to get in the customers way, a flat screen TV was at the far back of the counter where the customers would watch sports or news. There was a staircase that made Serah curious she pushed it at the back of her mind.

" I guess the person who owns the bar must live upstairs compare to were I live my place is a piece of crap, oh well can't be to pick about it"

The bartender approach the counter she was very tall person she had long black hair up to her shoulders, hers eyes had a bright red glow which looked like a blood red moon, she was wearing a black zip-up vest on her top with black shorts up to her waist and she wearing black shoes as well. The one thing Serah notice was how big her chest was

"Wow are those real their properly from plastic surgery god what women do to attract men"

The bartender gave Serah a friendly smile which Serah gave back.

"How may I help you today?"

"Yes um I would like some breakfast please eggs, bacon, butter toast with beans and some herbal tea as well"

"Coming right up that will be 300 gils"

Serah went to her bag and took out exactly 300 gills and handed the money to the bartender

"Thank you your food will be ready in a couple of minutes"

"That's not a problem I will wait"

The bartender went to the back of the bar and started to make the food .Serah heard pots and pans clanging together and the sound of the stove being turned on. Serah decide to check her phone to pass the time bye she had gotten over 500 messages which mostly belong to snow and she deleted them.

"God Snow is really persistence I wish he would stop texting me I already told him it's over, I should really think about what happen I came here to get away from that"

She saw a messenger from her sister and opened it.

Serah I have given you space like you asked I will wait for you to call me so we can talk about what happen and I hope you will come back home everyone miss you so much

Love

Claire

Serah tried to perk up and was happy that Clair who is now called lightning had give Serah some room to figure out what to do

"Thank Claire I will come back when I am ready"

Serah sent the reply back to Claire

Serah hated calling her lightning and preferred using her real name instead of the name she had given herself.

"Sorry for the long wait here is your food that you ordered"

Serah got of her phone and looked at the food and she could not help but drool while looking at the food it look like heavy, Serah could smell the food and could not wait to eat everything.

"Thank you wow the food looks amazing"

"Thank you for the compliment" smiled the bartender

Serah picked up the knife and fork and began greedily wolfing down all of the food that was in front of her, the bartender was staring in horror seeing this pink hair manic attacking the food like an animal that had been starved. The food had taken ten minutes to prepare and Serah had wolfed everything down in under a couple of minutes.

"Wow that food was amazing I could not eat another bite thank you for the amazing breakfast" Serah was using the napkin to clean her face that had a trace of eggs and bacon.

"…nnnnno problem I happy you enjoy the food" the bartender face was gob smacked from what she had witness but she put her face back to normal and took the plates and cups in to the back of the bar.

Serah decide to wait until she had come back so she could find out what her name was, she didn't want to keep think of her as a bartender. She had come back in five minutes.

"Oh your still here I though you would have gone after finishing your food"

"Sorry I could leave if you want me to"

"No that's not what I meant I just though you would have been gone I don't mind the company I have no one else to talk to"

"Oh okay um there was something that I am wondering I am new to midgar and would it be okay if I know your name since your such a nice person"

"Oh okay I don't mind my name is Tifa Lockhart nice to meet you"

"My name is Serah Farron nice to meet you to" both of them shook hands.

"So what are doing in midgar?"

"Oh I decided I needed a holiday and I heard this place had some nice areas that tourist could explore and I am also hear to have some fun as well"

"This place is not so great there are much better place that you could have went on holiday to"

"Its fine I just wanted to explore midgar, it just seemed a really interesting place, and um I really don't know my way around do you any free time to be my guide around here"

"Oh sorry I would love to but I can't I have so much work that I have to do, I would love to take you around this area but I am really busy"

"Oh sorry for asking" laughed Serah

"You're the first person that I have talk to for this long since I have come here I have not made one single friend" Serah had said in a sad tone.

"I will be your friend" Tifa said

"Really you would that would be so great does that mean since we are friend I will get a discount on the food"

"You wish but there is a condition if we are to be friends I want to ask you one question"

"Okay so what is the question" Serah asked nervously

"Oh god I hope she doesn't ask why I actually came to midgar I really suck at lying it was hard the first time to lie".

"Is that your real hair colour?"

"Oh yeah is 100 percent real natural hair I didn't dye my hair, I was born with this pink hair" laughed Serah.

"Okay that's all I wanted to know"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Okay sure what is it?"

Serah was staring at Tifa chest then at her face

"Are those real they look to big to be real?" Point at Tifa chest

"Yeah just like you hair their real you be surprised how many people have asked that"

"Oh wow I have never seen anyone chest that big before I though you had plastic surgery to get those"

Both Serah and Tifa laughed until they had tears in their eyes and their stomach got a cramp.

"Oh god I though I am going to die laughing" Serah said

"Yeah I know the feeling" Tifa said

Their chuckles had died our and both Serah and Tifa tried to breath in some oxygen.

"Well I think I will go explore edge thanks for the breakfast I will be back to get some lunch"

"Wait I may not be able to take you but I know someone that can help you"

"Oh really who is it? One of your workers"

"Well you can say that he runs a deliverer service upstairs and will be back in a couple of minutes."

"So is he your boyfriend" Serah teased

"Nnnnno it's not like that he just my friend that I have know since I was a kid" Tifa stammered her face was crimson read like a tomato.

"Oh are your blushing" Serah said teasing Tifa.

"I not blushing my face is just hot from working all morning"

"Okay never mind well what is he like?"

"He is a really brave person who cares about others above himself; he has saved the planet twice as well"

"Wow sound like any girls price charming"

Tifa heard outside the bar the sound of a compartment flicker open with the sound of metal clanging against one another and then heard the compartment flicker closes. There were footsteps approaching the bar, the door of the bar opened and Serah had gasped looking at the person seeing that his hair resemble a Chocobo.

* * *

Hope you enjoy the chapter remember to review thank you for your support.


	4. Chapter 4

Well hears the new chapter i have internet on my holiday for two day that sucks so i decided to post the new chapter. i hope you do enjoy it tell me what you think or it.

* * *

Chapter 4

Serah mouth was still wide open from the shock she had received after seen the person whose head resemble a Chocobo. He approach Serah walking in a swift motion without showing no emotion when walking up to her until they were face to face towards one another

"Are you all right you seem to be in a state of shock?"

Serah quickly put her face straight and gave a goofy grin while answering him back

"I'm fine it's just I though you were someone that I know"

"Never mind then"

Serah took a good look at the Chocobo head from head to toe; He was wearing a high collar sleeveless black shirt which had a black cloth covering on one his arms, a black pauldron on the right side of his shoulder blade with a image of a wolf on it, on his chest he had two straps that held sheathes or a few swords that were on his back, on his hand he was wearing black gloves with the symbol of the wolf on each of the gloves, he was wearing black pants and black boots. He has platinum blond hair which was in the shape of a Chocobo hair and the face reminded Serah on her sister lightning it look similar but there were different. The one thing Serah notice was his eyes they were a light blue colour but when she look closer it was like they were glowing an emerald green colour.

When he walks past Serah noticed the six massive swords that were attached to the back of his sheathe.

"Wow how does he carry all theses swords they must be heavy and how can you use them all?"

The Chocobo head laid his sword on a table and sat down on the bar stool were Tifa was cleaning the desk.

"Hey Tifa has it been today?"

"Oh it's been alright I just made a new friend today the one you just past by now"

The Chocobo head just look at Serah with his emotionless eyes then turned back to Tifa to talk

"Oh that good I just finish making the delivery outside of Gaia"

"So how did it go you took much longer then I though you would"

"Don't get me started it was the worst deliver I had done, I got chase by quite a lot of monsters that were looking to eat Chocobo the pack of chocobo ran past me and they were all looking at my hair thinking I was a chocobo it was pretty annoying getting chase because…..

Serah was laughing and the chocobo head heard her and his face was still the same but she could tell he was angry.

"Do you find that funny" he said in an intimidating voice

Serah was trying to keep her face straight she was use to lightning voice being like that and was not afraid answer him back

"Well its pretty funny getting attack by monster while making a deliver thanks to your hair, sorry I couldn't help but laugh at that".

The chocobo head didn't find what she said the least bit funny

"Whatever Tifa I need go upstairs and check the stock and customers order number for tomorrow deliverers"

Tifa had raised her eyebrow after hearing him say that as she found it suspicious

"_Since when did he start checking the stock and the order numbers?"_

Tifa saw the Chocobo head eyes looking up the stairs and how annoyed his face was when Serah was trying to talk to him.

"_Oh so that's why your trying to get away from Serah well you are going to help her whether you want to or not_" .

"I need a favour from you".

The chocobo head raised an eyebrow and was wondering what favour she wanted this time.

"What do you want me to do this time?".

"I need you to be Serah guide in Gaia, she new to midgar in general and I though it would be nice if someone could show her around, I would do it if I could but I have to much work to do and it would put my mind at ease if you help her".

The chocobo head turned and look at Serah who was busy on her phone checking her email and he turned back to Tifa

"Not interested I have a lot of work to do to sorting out all the delivers for tomorrow".

"Come on why are you always like this never wanting to help me when I need you the most".

"Tifa I have help you plenty of times before you know remember when I rescued you from the mansion and what I had to wear and what I had to endure just to save you".

"Yeah I remember that but…

"Tifa look I am a busy person I have to sort things out and I cannot help everyone that comes into the bar".

Serah could stand them bickering at each other while she was standing there like she didn't exist, it remind her to much of when her and snow had fought quite a few times.

"Um it's fine if he busy and got quite a lot of work to do then I don't want to take him away from it, I will just go and look around myself and I will come back later on"

"Are you sure you don't know your way around her and you could get lost"

"Tifa I sure I will be fine if I get lost I will just ask for direction for people"

The chocobo head couldn't help but doubt she would be okay outside by herself they were murderers and thief's roaming the streets outside but he had other things he need to do

"As long as she doesn't wonder any dark alleys she should be fine".

Serah put her phone back in her bag and made her way towards the door making sure not to trip on any chairs along the way.

"Tifa I will see you later on then bye"

Tifa was about to call her name but she had all ready exited through the door and was running towards the city.

"Wow she is a really peppy person isn't she?"

"I wish her personality rubs off on you"

"Tifa don't joke about that can you image if I was like that all the time?"

Tifa tried to image him exactly like that and shook her head at the image she had seen inside her head wishing that it could true on day.

"Your right that would be way to weird seeing you smiling and being happy" Tifa said in sarcasm.

"Can you please help her she a really nice person and I don't want people taking advantage of her kindness you know how dangerous it is out there for someone who is not familiar with this area".

"It's not my problem I had other things to do beside worry about a stranger".

"We both know you never done the stock check this early you always do them in the afternoon so you can go out to his grave and have a look around Gaia as well, why don't you want to help her?"

The chocobo head had sadness in his eyes when he told her why

"She just reminds me of her how she uses to smile and laugh at anything, I tried to put it behind me and move on with my life but I can't forget what had happen it was my fault she had died and every day I had to live with that guilt."

Tifa had walk up to him and was pull his ear very tight to wake him up from drowning in his own guilt.

"Tifa what are you doing you are going to pull my ear off"

"You are going to help her whether you want to or not I don't understand why you still feel guilt it wasn't you fault she died it was his and you have to learn to move on".

"Tifa would you let go of me I think my ear is going to fall off".

"I will only let go if you help Serah if you help her I will make you a fruit cake you favourite dessert and I will also not stop you from moping any more as well."

Tifa was smiling she knew the chocobo head would agree to her terms and help Serah out. The Chocobo head had his head down in defeat knowing she had won.

"That's blackmail….. Fine I will do it only so you can stop asking me to help her and you better make sure that there a massive fruit cake when I get back I except to be paid in full from my services".

Tifa agreed and let go of the chocobo ear which he was massaging to stop it from throbbing his ear look like a raw piece of meat.

"You didn't need to pull so hard you know you know it felt like my ear was going to fall off."

"Well that would teach you to listen to me next time don't worry your cake will be ready when you come back".

The chocobo head shook his head after hearing Tifa trying to tell another joke and went to pick up his sword which he fasten in his sheathes on his back he headed towards the door pausing

"Okay Tifa I will see you later on "

"Okay makes sure you find her and bring her back once you are done showing her around or I won't give you any cake".

"Yeah I know"

He exited the bar and made it way towards his motorbike which has three wheels with one tire at the front and two tires at the back of the bike. The bike has a polished black metal cover from the front wheel to the back to wheels on the side of the bike is golden painted pipes and other mechanics. The back of the bike has three massive exhaust pipes to make the bike travel at a very high speed. The chocobo head sat down on the bike opening a compartment which he put all six of his swords and once he was finish the compartment close. He took his black goggles and put them over his face and started the bike up which made a faint humming sound when the engine started and drove off to the city of gaia to find where Serah had gone.

* * *

Well that it if you have any question on the story feel free to ask and i would respond as fast as possible i hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave me review on how to improve on it as well.


End file.
